Camp Fairy Tail!
by Theboss21
Summary: It's the Dragneel family and try opened up a camp! Natsu's friens agreed to help with the camp. Then there's the new girl. She's never been out in the open like this. Will love blossom between Natsu and Lucy? Nalu!
1. Preparing For Camp

My favorite couple story! Nalu! Enjoy! (Lucy dad is nice in this version)

Lucy P.O.V.

"Lucy come into my office please," Jude Heartfelia called. I looked up. What now?

"Yes Daddy?" I asked coming into his office.

"I found the perfect thing for you this summer. It's a camp. You're going to be one of the camps counselors! Isn't that great?!" I stared at him in disbelief. I was suppose to spend the summer in Germany!

"Well get packing," Jude said waving his hand off. I sighed and pouted all the way back to my room. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

At Camp Fairy Tail Camp

"Hey guys," Natsu said running up. "Thanks for coming to help set up early."

"No problem Natsu," Lisanna said smiling.

"So what do you need help with?" Mirajane asked.

"Well..." After Natsu explained what they had to do, they split up in groups. Natsu laughed watching his friends help him. Mirajane, Erza, Elfman, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Lisanna. They had all known each other since they were little. They all basically grew up together.

"Natsu-nii!" A tiny voice yelled. Natsu turned to see his youngest sibling. She had light blue hair, sky blue eyes, and was wearing a long blue dress. All the girls adored her. "Guess what!"

"What?" Natsu asked.

"You're going to my counselor for the seven year olds! And Mommy told me to tell you there will be a new girl helping you with my age group!"

"Cool," Natsu said.

"Hi Lil'-chan," Levy said smiling.

"Hi Levy-chan!"

"Lil'! I need you to come help me for a second," another bluenette yelled.

"Coming Wendy-nee!" Lil' screamed skipping off.

"Natsu, your sister is so cute," Levy said squealing.

"Sure. But she'll be back in a few minutes." Sure enough Lil' came back with Natsu's other sister.

"Hi Wendy," everyone greeted the girl. Wendy waved and set down the lemonade she was carrying. Everyone sat down to drink the refreshing drink.

"Hey everyone," Lil' started.

"Yeah," everyone responded.

"What magic power would you have? Like a wizard?" She asked. "Let's start with Natsu-nii."

"Well, I would be a fire wizard with the abilities of a dragon. And Happy would be my partner. He will fly, talk, and walk. Gray your turn."

"I would be an ice alchemist!" Gray said proudly. "Juvia your turn."

"Juvia would be a water wizard. And her body is made of water!" Juvia said. "Lisanna?"

"I would be a takeover animal soul wizard! Mira-née?"

"I would be a takeover too. But I can summon different demon takeovers!"

"Ok...I want to be a requip sword wizard!" Erza announced. "Elfman?"

"I will be a takeover beast! Like a man!"

"I would be a solid script wizard!" Levy announced. "Gajeel?"

"Iron Wizard like Salamander! And I would have a cat named Pantherlily." Gajeel said unemotionally.

"I would be a sky wizard. And I would be like Natsu. And Charle will be my partner. Same as Happy," Wendy said timidly.

"I would be a water wizard like Juvia-chan, except with abilities of a wolf! And I could be human, half wolf, and full wolf! And Hime will be my partner like Natsu-nii and Wendy-née!" Lil' announced.

"And I would be the dragon that would train you, Wendy," Grandenney said coming out of a cabin. She gave Wendy a kiss on the cheek. Wendy smiled.

"And I would be the one to train you, Natsu!" Igneel said putting Nats in a headlock.

"What about Lil'?" Juvia asked. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"You guys don't know?" Natsu asked. They shook their heads.

"Lil' was adopted. She still has three sisters and a brother, but we don't know where," Wendy explained.

"Now Juvia feels bad about bringing it up," Juvia said squirming in her seat.

"Don't worry Juvia-chan," Lil' said hugging her. "Your my older sister too!" Juvia smiled and hugged Lil' back.

"Well I hate to be a partypooper," Grandenney said. "But it's getting late, see you all tomorrow at Camp Fairy Tail!"

"Wait!" Erza said turning around. "Why didn't you make it the Camp Dragneel?"

"Because Lil' and Wendy like Fairies," Natsu said as they walked back into their cabin. "See ya all tomorrow!"

"Natsu Dragneel! Proper language!" Grandenney scolded. Everyone laughed. "It's 'see you all tomorrow."

"Haha Natsu-nii got in trouble," Lil' teased.

"Little Brook," Igneel warned.

"Yes daddy," Lil' said quickly.

"This is a fun family!" Wendy said giggling. Soon everyone joined in.


	2. The New Girl

"So when's this news girl suppose to be coming?" Gray asked. The counselors are suppose to greet the new girl.

"She should be coming-" Natsu started. A car pulled up revealing a blonde with huge brown eyes.

"Ewwww, it's muddy," she whined.

"Bunny-chan,"'Gajeel said. Natsu turned to him.

"So you have a nickname for everyone?"

"Yes I do."

"Stop it you two!" Erza yelled. She walked up to the blonde. "Hi I'm Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Lucy," she said timidly. She tripped over a tree root.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled. He jumped catching Lucy.

Lucy P.O.V.

I didn't land on the ground, it was softer. I heard a moan.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" I said scrambling up.

"It's ok," he said rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He had dirt all over his shirt. He was very hot though.

"Lucy? Lucy?" Someone asked. "I said I'm Natsu!"

"Oh hi Natsu," I said giving him a small wave.

"I'm Lisanna. And Elfman-nii and Mira-née are my siblings.

"I'm Levy! And this is my boyfriend, Gajeel!" He had a lot of piercings. I stared at a cute, petite girl, then a mean-looking, brute of a man. The next person brought me out of my trance.

"I'm Gray!" The man was half naked. Oh ok...I'm a little weirded out.

"And Juvia's glad to meet you," Juvia said with a slight smile.

"Ok guys, the kids will be arriving soon! Please make sure your cabins are clean! Meet back out here in twenty minutes!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye sir!" I didn't know where to go.

"Lucy, you get to come with me," Natsu said grabbing my hand. I slightly blushed.

"What age group are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"Seven year old, that means my baby sister."

"You have a little sister?"

"Two actually. Lil's the youngest, but she's adopted." He opens the door to Cabin 1, to reveal a adorable bluenette.

"Hi Natsu-nii. Hi bunny-chan." She said hiding something behind he back. Natsu sighed.

"Did you here about her nickname from Gajeel?" Lil' nodded happly. "Wait, Lil' what do you have?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing..."

"Little Brook!" She held an adorable white kitty.

"Aww it's so adorable, what's its name?" I asked.

"It's a girl. Her names Hime. I just got her," Lil' said holding the kitten.

"Lucy don't encourage her. She isn't suppose to bring her cat!"

"I think it's ok. It's just one kitten!"

"But this camp allows no animals!" The two argued back and forth. Lil' watched moving her head to Lucy then Natsu.

"A mommy and daddy," Lil' mumbled.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"That's what you guys are. Like a mommy and daddy."

"What!"

"No we just met!"

"I'm going to tell everyone!" She said laughing. Lil' ran out the door before Natsu could get her.

"Great!" He said sighing dramatically.

"Well Ms. Dragneel will you..." Lucy hit him before he could finish.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that," she warned.

"Fine. Just don't hit me! Come on we got to great the kids." The two walked out.

"They are cute together," Mira said from behind the bushes. "You picked wisely my apprentice."

"Thank you Mira-chan!" Lil' said smiling sweetly.

"Um...Mira-chan I don't think you should teach Lil' like this," Levy said sighing.

"Don't worry, it's fine!"


End file.
